1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to Form, Fill and Seal equipment (commonly referred to as FFS equipment), and more particularly, to a system and method for applying a fitment in various locations on a bag that is formed and filled in such equipment.
2. Background Art
The use of FFS equipment in packaging is well known. A film is provided to an FFS system. The system makes a tubular structure from the film, then applies a transverse seal, fills above the transverse seal, then forms a second transverse seal to complete a bag that is filled. Certain of these bags formed by FFS equipment further include a fitment that is secured to a portion of the bag. Typically, FFS equipment that creates and fills bags that include a fitment typically allow for the placement of the fitment at a predetermined location or within a narrow range of locations. It is difficult for a single piece of equipment to be modified to support placement of a fitment at a plurality of different locations.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fitment to film applicator which allows for the positioning of the fitment either externally or internally.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fitment to film applicator which allows for placement of the fitment at any radial orientation around the packaging.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fitment to film applicator which allows for the placement of the fitment at any vertical location along the package.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.